The purpose of this study is to clarify the relationship between exercise, carbohydrate stores, and thermic effect of food (TEF). The objectives are (a) to evaluate the overall effect of habitual exercise of TEF and (b) to determine the effect of alterations in carbohydrate stores on the faculative component of TEF by measuring meal-induced changes in energy expenditure, substrate oxidation, and selected hormones in exercise- trained individuals.